Conventionally, in automotive component painting applications, for example, blow-off stations are provided between the workpiece washing station and the paint spray booth. The blow-off station includes several air-nozzles, which are fed from a common fan, driven by an electric motor. Typically, the fan supplies air at a flow rate of 2000 cfm or so, split between the several nozzles, and at a pressure of around 1 psi (27" water gauge). The air travels through flexible hoses or pipes to the nozzles, the hoses being, typically, four inches in diameter. The nozzles are mounted on a frame, and are adjustable as to mounting position and angle.
It is of course always possible to produce a vigorous enough flow of air by brute force, i.e by providing a large enough fan and motor. The present invention is aimed at providing a manner of designing the nozzle that enables the jet or stream of air emanating from the nozzle to penetrate further, downstream of the nozzle, for higher surface impact on the workpiece, without incurring a penalty of increased energy requirements.